


Derek Hale the Delicate Flower

by MellytheHun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tumblr, I received an anonymous prompt; "Sterek prompt for shy Derek please!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale the Delicate Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Türkçe available: [Derek Hale the Delicate Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750687) by [ilayda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilayda/pseuds/ilayda)



"I swear, it’s the weirdest thing," Stiles tells Scott, shoving as many chips as are manageable into his mouth.

"Have you asked him about it?"

"One does not simply ask Derek Hale about his feelings," Stiles mumbles behind a mouth full of Pringles.

"Okay, but are you sure you’re even dating?"

Stiles shrugs aggressively, tossing his arms in the air.

"Beats me! He’s about as transparent as coal!"

"If there’s no kissing and no hand-holding," Scott starts worriedly.

"No, no - I didn’t say there was no kissing and hand-holding,” Stiles corrects, “There is definitely kissing and… well, hand stuff going on. Like, he doesn’t mind if I touch his shoulder or his hair or something, but I mean — he hasn’t changed at all. He lets me stand a little closer to him? I can’t read the guy.”

Scott’s mouth slants and he offers, "You should probably talk to him about it. Maybe he doesn’t want people to know? I mean, you’re seventeen. He could still get in a lot of trouble."

"For what?” Stiles balks, “Not holding my hand? I can count how many times we’ve kissed on a single hand, Scott. I have a hot older boyfriend-thing with whom I am getting to do literally no hot older boyfriend-thing things with!”

Scott replies, “Maybe he’s just trying to be careful.”

"Yeah, sure," Stiles sasses, "Because he knows I’m such a delicate flower."

Scott smirks as he pops open a soda can and suggests, "Maybe he’s not being careful for you, but for himself."

Stiles cocks a brow and asks, “…you mean maybe Derek is the delicate flower?”

Scott shrugs back innocuously, but his smirk implies a lot.

* * *

 

 

 "Am I smelly?"

Derek’s brow furrows at him from across his kitchen table. Stiles’ father will be home shortly for dinner with the two of them and Derek had been sure that Stiles’ nervous scents had more to do with that than worrying about his body odor.

"No more than usual."

"Oh, shut up," Stiles says, shoving Derek’s arm, "You know what I mean! Am I smelly in a wolfy-way?"

Derek’s eyebrows pose more questions to Stiles than answers, so Stiles’ elaborates,

"You like… don’t kiss me or get all up in my space anymore. Am I… am I doing something wrong?"

Derek looks positively lost, but assures, “No — you don’t smell and you’re not doing anything wrong.”

"So, why - "

Stiles is interrupted by the front door opening. The embarrassed pink of Stiles’ cheeks throws Derek off all night, but he’s still very gracious in the face of all of Mr. Stilinski’s invasive questions (and vague threats).

* * *

 

When they’re alone in the loft, a week later, Derek says,

"It’s hard for me to initiate."

Stiles looks up from his homework to quirk a confused brow at Derek. Derek’s hands are flexing in his jean pockets and his shoulders are tense. Stiles continues to look bewildered until it dawns all over his face and he asks,

"Are you seriously picking up on our pre-dinner conversation eight days after I prompted it?"

Derek frowns and admits, "I… I struggled for the words."

"Yeah," Stiles laughs, "No joke."

Derek scowls at him and says, “I just wanted you to know. It’s not — you’re fine.”

"That’s probably the most romantic thing you’ve said to me," Stiles comments absurdly, “‘I’m fine’. Thank you, Derek. It warms my heart to know I am adequate."

Derek rolls his eyes and says, “You know what I mean.”

"You’re so lucky I speak the three major dialects of Emotionally-Constipated, because you are seriously as eloquent as a brick."

The dry look Stiles receives for that really only further proves his point.

* * *

 

"So…?" Scott asks without asking.

Stiles sighs at his mystery lunch, poking it sadly with a fork, "He said that it’s hard for him to ‘initiate.’ Which, I don’t even really know what that means."

"He’s shy," Scott states, like it’s all so simple, "He’s trying to tell you that he’s shy."

Stiles rolls his eyes, smiling, “So he really is a delicate flower?”

"Derek Hale is a delicate flower," Scott confirms.

Stiles only laughs more and moves off the topic, still feeling sore about Derek not seeming interested in shows of affection.  

* * *

 

"Flowers," Stiles says.

Derek looks ridiculous, leather-clad and generally emitting unhappiness standing directly next to a gigantic and gaudy floral arrangement. Derek sighs with his whole body and grumbles,

"I’ve upset you."

"I’m not upset."

"You’re upset."

"I am not," Stiles denies.

"You are."

Stiles glares, unwilling to admit he’s been feeling low. He looks at the multicolored bouquet sitting next to his bed and asks,

"So you got me flowers?"

Derek shrugs like the caveman he is and Stiles begrudgingly thinks to himself that Derek’s painfully adorable when he’s trying to act like a normal person. Stiles approaches his bedside table and takes a whiff of them, smiling pleasantly to himself. When he looks below the enormous display, he sees that next to the vase is a big pack of Starbusts. He looks at Derek and grins.

"Now _that’s_ how you play the game,” Stiles congratulates, “You’re a man after my own heart.”

He’s a little thrilled to see the start of a proud smile on Derek’s face.

* * *

 

Scott leans into Derek’s space and whispers,

"Hold his hand."

Derek glances around the movie theater lobby and then back to Scott.

"What."

"Just hold his hand. It’ll make his whole night," Scott encourages.

Derek looks at Stiles’ hand dangling by his waist, his other hand compulsively snapping his wallet open and closed as he stares longingly at the display of candy.

"He’s worried you’re embarrassed of him or second-guessing this whole thing," Scott informs him.

Derek’s brow furrows because that’s so _wrong_. He swallows thickly and tells Scott,

"I don’t… if he doesn’t invite me into his space, I shouldn’t invite myself."

"Believe me," Scott grins knowingly, "There is an unspoken, open invitation into his space that he wants you to RSVP to."

Derek doesn’t look like he believes Scott and when he doesn’t make any move to do anything, Scott shrugs and says,

"Just so you know."

It’s only when they’re in the dark of the movie theater that Derek reaches over the arm of the chair and twines his fingers with Stiles’. Stiles whips his head to face Derek, eyes twinkling with surprise and happiness. His scent goes sweet with glee and his face falls into a sunny grin.

Stiles tightens his hand around Derek’s and beams inappropriately through the entire thriller and doesn’t let go of Derek’s grasp for the entirety of the two and a half hour film. Even when he has to struggle one-handedly to open his Sour Patch Watermelon candy.

* * *

 

"No Jeep today?" Scott asks, looking out at the school parking lot.

The entire senior grade is cascading down the school entry steps around Scott and Stiles, Kira and Lydia following closely behind them. Stiles smiles and announces,

"Uh, yeah, no — Derek offered to come get me today."

"Oh?" Kira asks curiously, smiling sweetly.

"Mhm," Stiles grins as the Camaro drives up to the curb.

Derek parks and comes out of the car, putting his sunglasses on top of his head, looking ten different kinds of cocky and at least twenty different types of sexy. Stiles grins at his friends and says proudly,

"He’s doing older boyfriend things. In public spaces. I’m on cloud nine.”

He all but skips down the steps to Derek, grinning happily and coming to stand close to him by the passenger side door.

"Hey there, stud," Stiles greets.

Derek doesn’t laugh or smile, making Stiles’ smile dwindle a little in worry. Derek stares for a long moment into Stiles’ eyes and then asks softly,

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Stiles’ heart skips a beat and he feels a thrill run through him from his toes to his head. He nods, mouth parted and kind of useless in surprise. Derek leans into him and presses his lips gently against Stiles’, not all chaste, but sweet and romantic. There’s a strong pressure to it, suggesting that Derek is holding back and that thought alone gives Stiles chills.

When the kiss breaks and Stiles starts registering people whistling at them and telling them to get a room, Derek whispers lowly,

"I’m not second-guessing you. I want you."

Stiles’ cheeks go pink and his bumping heart gives Derek a confidence boost. Derek takes Stiles’ hands in his and the scents he gives off let him know that Scott was right about how badly Stiles has wanted his space invaded. There are waves of relief rolling off of Stiles, affection sweetening the air between them and Derek feels powerful, having that kind of effect on Stiles.

"I’m just…"

Stiles smiles, curling his fingers over Derek’s.

He finishes Derek’s sentence, "A delicate flower."

"I’m not - "

"Yes," Stiles grins, leaning in for another kiss, "Yes, you are my delicate flower."

Derek’s grunt doesn’t speak of agreement, but he kisses Stiles back, so Stiles counts it as a win.


End file.
